Christmas Suprise
by Hells-Will-88
Summary: The first Christmas since the end of the game, and Roxy decides to cook a feast since she now has someone to spend it with. (Originally posted on my DeviantArt, link in my profile. Sorry for the crappy title, it originally didn't have on esince it was a Secret Santa gift)


A young girl stood from before the oven and placed a... shall we say... haphazardly baked turkey onto the stove. This girls name is Roxy Lalonde and she was preparing her first ever Christmas feast at the age of twenty-four. She would have made one earlier if it wasn't for the human race being extinct excluding her and her dear friend Dirk for most of her young life, then a game ultimately destroying the Earth and sending her and her friends through a surge of time and space shenanigans. But now she and all of the incredible people she considers family were settled onto a new Earth of their creation of which they were now gods, although she didn't live like one. She much preferred her small apartment in New York that she shared with her wonderful boyfriend - who she hoped would soon propose- to the extravagant mansions her other friends had been gifted when the new inhabitants of this planet found out just who they were. She grinned as she gazed upon the slightly charred bird in front of her that she had pain painstakingly prepared along with all of the other sides that were littered about the counter of her relatively large kitchen that she hardly ever used; she and Dirk usually just ordered take-out. Oops, did I just reveal her special someone prematurely? Just ignore that for a moment would you? Thanks.

She gasped and smiled even wider as she heard the tell-tale jiggle of her door knob that signaled her beloveds return from some last minute shopping for the party they were hosting that night. The blond squealed and eagerly ran over to open the door revealing the carefully gelled blonde hair that she loved, which lead to a pair of ridiculous shades and a mouth that could either be as flat as a piece of paper or flash a killer smile that would make her literally melt, she moved out of the way to give him room to walk into their home with the large stack of presents he held in his arms.  
"Woah! Why'd you get so many Dirky? You got even more gifts then there are people to open 'em!" She giggled as she helped him stack the already wrapped packages under the plastic tree in the corner of their living room.  
"That's because I got more then one present for everyone darlin'" he said in his Texan accent that he only let show around her, otherwise it was kept tight under lock and key, for reasons she didn't know.

Roxy grabbed Dirks hand and made him spin her as she giggled, he just smiled lovingly at her childish behavior.  
"Let's dance Dirk, it's Christmas!" She quickly ran over and turned on some Christmas music fit to be danced to and pulled him to her, leaving no room for argument. He chuckled and humored her, spinning her around a bit then finally dipping her at the end of the song, she smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. It was sweet and chaste, but full of love nonetheless. As they stood up dirk grabbed a small present wrapped in the same color of her eyes from the stack. Roxy eyed said package with mild suspicion.  
"Sit down," Dirk instructed "it's for you." She sat down slowly, and he sits with her, handing the gift over at the same time. Roxy tore at the paper and gasped at what she saw, it was a gorgeous necklace with the names 'D-Strider' and Ro-Lalonde' intertwined together in a show of beautiful craftsmanship. She gasped and tears came to her eyes.  
"Do you like it?" He asked.  
"Like it? I love it!" The young girl launched herself at her boyfriend and hugged the shit out of him. "It's beautiful Dirk, I love it, thank you so much."

Roxy slowly drew back from the hug and looked into his shades, then removed them so she could see his gorgeous golden eyes, again, only something she was allowed to see.  
"But why did you get it? I didn't ask for anything this year, I already have everything I need."  
"Exactly, everything you _need_ but what about what you want? I saw you eye those custom necklaces when we were at the mall the other day and so I thought I should get you something really special to celebrate two years of you being sober. Along with our first anniversary." A stupid grin spread itself over the hyper woman's face as she listened to him speak.  
"Oh Dirk..."  
"Shh, just turn around so I can put it on you." She giggled and did so, the pendent falling perfectly against her collarbone, which just so happend to be showcased by her festive dress. Dirk brought her back against his chest when he was done in an embrace, setting his chin atop her head with his arms around her waist.  
"I love you Roxy"  
"I love you more Dirk"

Yeah, they had an apartment to decorate for a party in three hours, but that could wait for a little while, perfect moments like these are few and far between, so it's best to cherish them.


End file.
